Artie-Brittany Relationship
The Artie-Brittany Relationship is the romantic relationship between Artie Abrams and Brittany Pierce. They are more commonly known as Bartie or Artittany, as referred in Rumours. They broke up in the episode Rumours after Artie called Brittany stupid. Overview Artie and Brittany rarely interact with each other during Season one (possibly becaue Brittany believes Artie to be a robot, according to an interaction in Season 2), though they are often dance partners for performances (ironically, as in real life Kevin and Heather are the best dancers but on the show, although Brittany still is the best dancer, Mike is classed as the best dancer seen as Artie is significantly diminished due to his being in a wheelchair). Their first significant romantic interaction is in the episode Duets, and in Furt, they are officially dating. They break up in the episode Rumours after Artie calls Brittany stupid for trusting Santana (up to that point, Artie was the only person at school who had never had called her stupid.) Season One Wheels Brittany gives Artie a high five after Artie's lesson on how to spin in wheelchairs. Brittany puts her hand on Artie's shoulder at the end of Proud Mary. Sectionals Brittany and Artie are seen sitting next to each other while watching the other groups perform. The Power Of Madonna While Rachel and Finn are talking about what they did the night before (their attempts to have sex with Jesse and Santana, respectively) Brittany can be seen stretching on Artie in the background. Season Two Duets Brittany admits to Artie that she has feelings for him, even though she's using him to make Santana jealous and win the duet assignment Will gave the New Directions. At first, he's confused and cautious of her advances, but after Brittany explains that she just really wants to get him in a troller and tells him she'd be his girlfriend, Artie accepts Brittany's offer. While at Brittany's house practicing their duet, Artie realizes that he still has feeling for his ex-girlfriend, Tina. In hopes of relieving him of his feelings Brittany carries him out of his wheelchair, puts him on her bed, and takes Artie's virginity. The next day in the cafeteria, out of jealousy, Santana tells him sex means almost nothing to Brittany. After that, Artie tells Brittany that he wants to end the relationship. Brittany is shocked, and tells him she really wanted to go to Breadstix with him and act out the famous scene from Lady and the Tramp. Artie tells her that nobody thought he could even have sex after the car accident and her not caring for his feelings ruined the experience. Artie calls it quits and he and Brittany don't perform their duet. She watches sadly as Artie wheels himself down the hallway and Brittany goes to Breadstix alone, rolling the meatball and acting out the Lady and the Tramp scene alone. Never Been Kissed Artie and Puck become friends in this episode when Puck helps Artie try to look cool in order to fulfill Puck's community service. Artie looks longingly at Brittany, and reveals to Puck that he still has feelings for her. Puck tries to help Artie out by teaching him his ways of getting girls. They go on a double date with Brittany and Santana respectively. Artie tries to act cool during the date, by Puck's instructions. Artie acts disinterested towards Brittany throughout the date to make her interested. At the end of the date, Puck attempts to dine and dash, which Artie doesn't agree with. He pays for the dinner anyway to the dismay of Puck who insults Artie, and leaves with Santana and Brittany. It is unknown what happens with Artie and Brittany after this. Furt When Tina asks Brittany if she is officially dating Artie, she says, "Deal with it." Brittany also says that Artie defending Kurt in the locker room was hot. At Burt and Carole's wedding she rolls Artie down the aisle, sings with him, and dances with him during Will's rendition of the song Sway. Special Education Artie wheels into an empty classroom to find Brittany standing in a corner, obviously upset. When asked why she says she feels stressed that Mr. Schue has asked her and Mike to be lead dancers at Sectionals, and she does not feel prepared. Artie gives her a "magic comb" and promises her that it will help her. She thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. He then takes her by the hands and promises her that they will win. Later, Tina passes Artie a rumor that Brittany and Mike are having an affair. Artie begins to believe this when he later asks Brittany on a date twice and she says no both times, and leaves quickly. Backstage at Sectionals, Artie confronts her and asks her why she cheated on him. As it turned out, she wasn't cheating on him, she had just lost the magic comb. They share a passionate kiss after Artie tells her the comb wasn't really magic, but it was Brittany who was the magic herself. She then tells him that when she is on stage dancing at sectionals, it will be for him, not the crowd or the team. After the show is over while the audience applauds, Artie high-fives Brittany. A Very Glee Christmas Brittany still believes in Santa Claus, so while the New Directions are at the mall, she asks "Santa" to give her boyfriend, Artie, the ability to walk. Santa promises to, but Artie is visibly upset that Brittany might lose faith in Santa. When Coach Beiste, disguised as Santa, goes to Brittany's house to tell her that Santa cannot grant her wish, she becomes depressed and loses her Christmas spirit. Silly Love Songs Artie sings his favorite love song to Brittany, P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing), with MikeMike Chang (who dances for Tina). They are seen cuddling throughout the entirety of the episode, but especially at Santana's voice over. Comeback The Justin Bieber Experience, including Artie, perform ''Somebody to Love'' for thier girlfriends. Brittany (and the other girls) go crazy. Blame It on the Alcohol Brittany and Artie spent most of their time together at Rachel's party. Brittany stripped for Artie, and he said "Thats my girlfriend, I love you, baby" while throwing cards at her. After the Blame It (on the Alcohol) performance, Brittany was playing with Artie's hair. Sexy Brittany reveals to Artie that she may be pregnant, but it turns out she still thinks babies come from storks. Brittany tells Santana that when she's with Artie they talk about their feelings. When Santana admits that she loves Brittany, Brittany says that while she loves Santana, she loves Artie too, and she would be with Santana if weren't for him. Santana takes great offense to this. It can be implied from this interaction that while Santana is a lesbian, Brittany may be bisexual. A Night of Neglect Santana and Brittany talk about their relationship, and Brittany says she does not want to hurt Artie's feelings. Artie and Brittany are also both on the Brainiacs, the school's academic decathlon team, along with Tina and Mike (Brittany was bribed with dots for her extensive knowledge on cat diseases). They are seen together at McKinley while Kurt shows Blaine the school. Born This Way Brittany and Artie can be seen cuddling throughout the episode, especially while Santana's snarky voice-overs play in the beginning of the episode. Rumours After getting into a fight about Santana and Brittany's involvance with her, Artie gets frustrated and calls Brittany stupid. Brittany bursts into tears and says that he was the only person who had never called her that, then runs away sobbing. Because of this they break up. Artie then sings Never Going Back Again by Fleetwood Mac and longingly looks at Brittany, who is being comforted by Santana. Prom Queen Despite being broken up, Artie is still in love with Brittany. He sings Isn't She Lovely to her during her home economics class as an apology, and asks her to go to Prom with him. She says no and explains that she wants time for herself and that she really didn't like it when when Artie called her stupid. However, at the end of the prom they have a prom photo taken together. New York During Nationals they sing part of Light Up the World together and they sing My Cup together, with Puck playing the guitar. Brittany also tells Santana that she (Brittany) loves everyone in Glee club and will be there when Artie takes his first steps after they find an operation to make his legs work again, showing that they are still close friends. Brittany and Artie also are seen laughing and sitting together at the last Glee meeting of the year. Season 3 The First Time Artie brings up Brittany's name to Rachel and Blaine by mentioning the time Brittany took his virginity (even though she got his name wrong 4 times) Brittany also thanks Artie with the others for directing West Side Story. Songs Duets *''My Cup'' by Glee. (New York) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee. (New York) *Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) by Band Aid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Related Songs *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' by Michael Jackson. (Silly Love Songs) Sung by Artie to show his love for Brittany. *''Never Going Back Again'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) Sung by Artie after Brittany broke up with him *''Isn't She Lovely'' by Stevie Wonder. (Prom Queen) Sung by Artie to Brittany as an apology and a prom invitation. Gallery Bartie in Blue.jpg|Kissing 2agqhrc.jpg|Bartie Forever! 2wpnp1j.jpg|AAWH! ArtanyRelationship1.jpg|Bartie Artie-and-Brittany-glee-460x254.jpg|Cute look Artie Walking.png|Christmas Walking Bartie.jpg|Taking the Big V Bartieotp.jpg|Kevin and Heather 44784_1295140751369_full.jpg|Bartie<33333 Bartie-3-artie-and-brittany-22019601-500-281.jpg Artie-and-Brittany-glee-460x254.jpg 1020;.png Bartiefan.jpg Black and white.JPG Brittany-Artie.gif Brittany-artie-kiss.jpg COMG.png Tumblr background by orsoshesaid.jpg Tumblr lhrxp3wGXr1qat4jdo1 500.gif Category:Relationships